


Сталкер

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Когда Юта отстраняется, он все равно не отпускает Марка далеко от себя, смотрит ему прямо в глаза и произносит:— Возле деревьев стоял мужчина, — говорит он тихо, Марк вздрагивает. — Он стоял там, когда мы вышли из здания. Не сидел на одной из скамеек, а стоял. И он начал уходить сразу, как только я позвал тебя.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 11





	Сталкер

  
Марк смотрит на сообщение с неопределенного номера несколько секунд, прежде чем удалить и забыть.

_«Доброе утро, солнце»._

Если он не хочет опоздать на лекцию и получить недовольный взгляд лектора, он должен поторопиться. До каких-то левых номеров ему нет дела.

Он здоровается с Тэном, когда выходит из своей комнаты и закрывает ее на ключ. Тэн выглядит едва ли бодрее Марка, тоже приветствует его, и они расходятся по своим направлениям.

Марк изучает корейский как иностранный. Поступая, он предполагал, что, с учётом его знаний, ему будет легко, но все вышло совсем по-другому. Каждый раз, приходя в университет, он думает, что это самый последний раз, что завтра же он заберет документы и уедет домой. Но «завтра» продолжает оставаться чем-то абстрактным, а Марка затягивает в пучину все глубже и глубже.

Единственное радует, что тонет он не один.

Ренджун останавливает свой рассказ и переводит взгляд на Марка, выразительно выгибая бровь. Марк сначала не понимает, к чему такое внимание, а потом в установившейся тишине слышит негромкий сигнал уведомления. Он достаёт свой телефон, чтобы увидеть несколько пришедших сообщений. С неизвестного номера.

— Что-то важное? — спрашивает Ренджун, на что Марк отрицательно качает головой.

У него четыре непрочитанных сообщения. Пожелания удачного дня, интересных занятий и приятного аппетита, странный комплимент его улыбке. Марк хмурится.

Последнее пришло только что. Марк не понимает, что происходит.

— Ничего важного, — все же произносит он. — Донхек придуривается.

— Донхек никогда не придуривается, — слышится голос над головой, и на соседнее с Марком место садится Донхек. — О чем говорим?

— Это ты прислал? — тут же обращается к нему Марк, показывая экран телефона.

Донхек читает входящие внимательно и с интересом. Он фыркает:

— Конечно нет, — ухмыляется. — «Улыбаешься, как котёнок», — цитирует Донхек последнее сообщение. — Да ни в жизнь я бы такое написал. Я бы написал, что ты улыбаешься, как…

— Точно, — обрывает его Марк. — Я не подумал.

— Ты никогда не думаешь, — комментирует Донхек, и Ренджун пинает его под столом. — Эй! Больно, — шипит он.

Марк смотрит на них косо, но все его внимание возвращается к телефону, когда он слышит очередное уведомление.

— Что там? — тут же лезет к телефону Донхек. Марк неопределенно ведёт плечом:

— _«Лучше верни свою улыбку, иначе мне придётся разобраться с твоими обидчиками»_ , — читает Марк, Донхек присвистывает.

— Да у тебя появился тайный поклонник.

— Вообще, это крипово, — отмечает Ренджун. Марк мысленно с ним соглашается.

Донхек относится к этому с меньшей серьёзностью, перечисляя все плюсы, которые Марк может получить от своего тайного поклонника. Марк надеется, что это скоро прекратится.

***

Марк прокрастинирует, листая ленту в твиттере, когда ему приходит очередное сообщение.

Он хмуро смотрит на него, будто от его взгляда сообщение исчезнет, но ничего не происходит, и он решается написать в ответ.

«Вы ошиблись номером»

Попытка не пытка, но ему не приходится ждать долго, чтобы получить:

_«Нет, Марк»_

Марк сглатывает. Ему это не нравится, и он принимает единственное верное, по его мнению, решение — блокирует номер.

Выдохнув, Марк смотрит на время, думает, что в девять вечера самое то начать делать задания, и погружается в учёбу.

Больше в этот день его не беспокоят сообщениями, зато в твиттере появляется новый фолловер, без юзерпика и каких-либо других данных.

***

Марк здоровается с Тэном, отсиживает наискучнейшую первую пару, рассчитывая вымолить у Ренджуна конспект, затем они вновь встречаются с Донхеком в одном из кафетериев.

Ренджун просит перекинуть ему фото доски с прошедшей лекции, поэтому Марк заходит в директ твиттера, и замирает, видя запрос на создание чата.

Аккаунт подписан рандомным набором символов, имеет дефолтное оформление и кажется более чем просто подозрительным.

Все становится хуже, когда Марк читает сообщение.

— Зачем ты заблокировал своего тайного поклонника? — спрашивает Донхек, заглядывая в экран телефона Марка через плечо.

Марк пихает его локтем в ребра, чтобы отстал. Отклоняет запрос и отправляет Ренджуну нужные ему фотографии.

— Этот «тайный поклонник» доставал меня весь вчерашний день, — говорит Марк. — Если я буду его или ее игнорировать, то все само пройдёт.

Ренджун хмыкает.

— Ты думаешь, что на тебя мог открыто запасть парень?

Марк хочет возмутиться, но его перебивает Донхек:

— Лично я удивлён, что он предположил девушку, — вполголоса произносит он, доверительно. Ренджун кивает.

— Марк у нас парень нарасхват.

Возмущаясь, Марк несильно бьёт друзей по рукам, а те продолжают хихикать, заставляя Марка невольно улыбаться.

Ладно, ко всему нужно относиться с юмором.

***

На кафедре уже никто не беспокоится о том, что Донхек, который, вообще-то, принадлежит другой структуре, приходит к ним вместе с Ренджуном и Марком.

Когда они приходят на кафедру сегодня, там уже занимают места за столом несколько старшекурсников. Лица некоторых Марк встречает постоянно в коридорах, но знаком только с двумя из присутствующих.

— Юта-хен, Джонни-хен! — зовёт Донхек, подсаживаясь и получая пару недовольных взглядов со стороны. — Что делаем?

— Очень важную часть дипломной работы, — многозначительно изрекает Юта. Ренджун хмыкает, когда видит загрузочное окно какой-то игры.

— Конечно, хен, — говорит он, и Юта передразнивает его, повторяя чужие слова в мямлящей форме.

Марк здоровается тоже, неловко кивая, и садится напротив. Он как раз достаёт свой обед, когда чувствует в кармане вибрацию телефона. Марк тут же поджимает губы, хмурясь. Ренджун кидает в его сторону быстрый взгляд, но ничего не говорит. Донхек, второй, кто в курсе происходящего, не заметил смены атмосферы, больше увлеченный происходящим на экране ноутбука Джонни. Марк борется с желанием отключить телефон, но не хочет оставаться без средств связи.

Он предполагает, что ему могли написать родители, поэтому он все же проверяет сообщения.

Предположение оказалось ложным, и Марк еле сдерживается, чтобы не бросить телефон через всю комнату.

То, как напрягаются и белеют его костяшки, замечает Юта и тянется к нему рукой через весь стол, чтобы несильно щелкнуть пальцем по лбу.

— Не хмурься, — говорит Юта. — Морщины появятся.

Марк хмурится сильнее и недовольно отталкивает от себя руку хена.

— Меня достают спамом, — бурчит он.

— Заблокируй номер, — предлагает Юта.

Марк хмыкает.

— Уже, но начали писать с нового.

Юта мычит, думая.

— Тогда, — через пару секунд продолжает он, — тоже смени номер. Просто потом сделай нам рассылку.

Марк кивает, принимая предложение.

— Спасибо, хен, — говорит он, и Юта довольно улыбается. — Это должно сработать.

Наличие нового номера Марку нравится.

Он первым делом оповещает родителей, затем друзей и не забывает отправить запрос в банк. Может, ему ещё придётся помучиться с формальностями, но никто посторонний не сможет достать этот номер, ведь больше Марк нигде его не использовал.

Марк чувствует себя в безопасности.

***

Тэн просит забрать у Юты конспекты, которые тот одалживал. Марк соглашается, потому что у него все равно появилось свободное время, которое ему ничем полезным занимать не хочется.

Он подходит к одному из корпусов немного раньше, чем заканчиваются вечерние занятия, но внутрь не заходит. На улице прохладно, но не холодно, поэтому Марк может себе это позволить.

Марк ждёт Юту около десяти минут, прежде чем тот появляется в поле зрения Марка. И Марк сразу замечает, что Юта ведёт себя неестественно.

Он идёт рядом с Джонни, необычно напряжённый и улыбающийся. Юта окликает Марка, когда оказывается в паре метров от него, здоровается с ним непривычно громко и обнимает, буквально вжимая в себя.

Марк смотрит на Джонни, ища поддержки, но тот тоже выглядит сбитым с толку.

Когда Юта отстраняется, он все равно не отпускает Марка далеко от себя, смотрит ему прямо в глаза и произносит:

— Возле деревьев стоял мужчина, — говорит он тихо, Марк вздрагивает. — Он стоял там, когда мы вышли из здания. Не сидел на одной из скамеек, а стоял. И он начал уходить сразу, как только я позвал тебя.

Удивленный, Джонни оглядывается, пытаясь найти того, о ком говорил Юта, но, кроме покидающих университет студентов, никого не видит. Марк никого искать не хочет, потому что слова Юты заставляют его испытывать страх.

— Это мог быть кто угодно, — предполагает Марк.

Юта кивает.

— Да, — соглашается Юта. — Но я все еще помню твои слова, и, если у тебя действительно появился сталкер, надо быть настороже.

Марк понимает, что Юта прав.

Передать конспекты много времени не занимает, поэтому, когда наступает время расходиться, Марк медлит. Мысль возвращаться домой в одиночестве ему не нравится.

Это замечает Джонни, наблюдавший за изменениями в выражении его лица.

— Я могу тебя проводить, — предлагает он. — Нам все равно по пути.

Марк смотрит на него, как на спасителя, и Джонни надеется, что не заметно то, как краснеют его уши.

— Отлично, — заключает Юта. — Тогда я — в библиотеку, до скорого.

Идти с Джонни — неловко.

Особенно, когда они всю дорогу молчат.

Марк считает, что ему повезло, что Джонни предложил проводить его. Уже смеркается. К тому моменту, когда они подходят к общежитию, уже темно.

Марк не знает, стоит ему предложить Джонни зайти, просто разойтись или еще что. Он надеется, что на его лице не слишком заметно облегчение, когда Джонни заговаривает первым:

— Знаешь, я мог бы тебя иногда провожать, — произносит он и тут же запинается. — Я имею в виду, то есть, — Джонни неловко прокашливается и окидывает взглядом ближние стены, — я мог бы иногда провожать тебя до универа или после, пока твоё положение не улучшится. Знаешь, для безопасности.

Марк тушуется.

— Слишком обременительно просить тебя об этом, — говорит Марк. — Что насчёт расписания? Мы с тобой не на одном курсе.

Джонни пожимает плечами.

— Ты прав, но я старше, — продолжает он. — У меня больше свободного времени. Не всегда, но я могу быть рядом.

— Я не знаю, — признаётся Марк. — Я буду очень благодарен, но просить тебя об этом… Немного странно.

— Не переживай об этом, — качает головой Джонни. — Просто скинь мне своё расписание, я обо всем позабочусь.

Марк кивает, и неловкость возвращается, когда они вновь оба молчат.

— Хорошо, — через несколько секунд озвучивает Марк. — Я должен еще зайти к Тэну, — и неловко машет рукой.

— Напиши мне позже, — говорит Джонни перед уходом.

Позже вечером ему пишет Донхек, ругаясь, говоря, что целый день не мог найти свой телефон, а потом решил проверить на кафедре.

Марк пишет в ответ, что только кто-то такой, как Донхек, мог так лохануться.

***

Марк ждёт попкорн из микроволновки, когда ему из гостиной кричит Донхек, говоря, что его телефон вибрирует уже почти минуту.

Марк кричит в ответ, чтобы тот проверил. Донхек отвечает, что, кажется, это тот самый сталкер, которого Марк избегает который день.

Марк возвращается к Донхеку и Ренджуну в гостиную в плохом настроении.

Ему казалось, после смены номера его жизнь наладилась.

Пару дней до выходных его действительно провожал Джонни. Марк блокировал каждый подозрительный аккаунт в твиттере, добавил несколько новых фильтров для спама на электронную почту, а на новом номере его до сих пор ещё не беспокоили.

До сих пор.

— Как он его нашёл? — ворчит Марк, падая на диван между Ренджуном и Донхеком. — Номеру даже недели нет. Он ни к чему не привязан, даже к карте еще нет.

Ренджун жмет плечами, а Донхек не выпускает чужой телефон из рук, продолжая листать входящие.

— Смирись, — фыркает Донхек. Марк бросает в него нечитаемый взгляд.

— Есть что-то интересное?

Донхек отвечает невнятное «нэ».

— Я начал с первых, — говорит он. — Он много успел на… — Донхек давится воздухом и выпускает телефон из рук. Тот с глухим стуком падает на пол.

Марк с силой пихает Донхека, прежде чем поднять телефон и начать проверять на повреждения.

— Какого черта? — шипит Марк, разблокируя экран, и закрывает глаза тут же, стоит его взгляду коснуться сообщений. — Донхек.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не я, — оправдывается тот.

— Да, — соглашается Марк. — Но ты уронил мой телефон, поэтому возмести ущерб и удали все входящие сообщения.

— Пусть это сделает Ренджун, — не сдаётся Донхек.

— Что опять произошло? — скучающе тянет по другую сторону от Марка Ренджун и без пререканий берет переданный ему телефон. — «Когда ты»… Фу, — комментирует он. — Но что в этом такого? Взял и удалил, — то, чем и занимается в данный момент Ренджун. — Всего лишь текстовые сообщения, я уж было подумал.

— Фу, — одновременно тянут Донхек и Марк.

Ренджун закатывает глаза, заканчивая и возвращая гаджет Марку.

— Номер я тоже заблокировал, — добавляет он, за что получают тихую благодарность от Марка. — Но в следующий раз сами справляйтесь. Ткнул, щелкнул, все удалилось, и нет проблем.

— Ты так спокоен, только потому что это не про тебя, — хмыкает Марк.

— А у Донхека какие объяснения?

— Просто у тебя воображение скудное, чтобы представить, — кидает ему Донхек, за что сразу же получает от Марка. — Клянусь, когда до меня дошло, это было просто отвратительно. Серьёзно, бро.

Марк смотрит на него косо, Донхек уже начинает готовиться к очередному удару, когда Ренджун напоминает, что они пришли сюда смотреть фильм.

***

— Почему ты не обратишься в полицию?

Марк не сразу отвечает.

Он боялся этого вопроса уже давно, но никто его не задавал. Марк обнимает себя руками, смотря себе под ноги, а не на идущего рядом Джонни.

— Я все еще надеюсь, что это не так серьезно, — тихо произносит он.

— Все может резко измениться, — возражает Джонни.

— Да, — вынужден признать Марк, — есть еще причина, — он останавливается. — Мне придется сообщить семье, тогда они заставят меня вернуться домой, забрать документы. Я справлюсь.

Джонни кивает и лохматит Марку волосы.

Марк немного краснеет и надеется, что это можно списать на прохладу вечера.

— Ты, главное, не скрывай свои проблемы от друзей, — говорит Джонни, — вместе вы справитесь.

***

Юта зовет Марка пообедать вдвоем. Марк не возражает, потому что давно не проводил время с хеном, так, чтобы это не было связано с учебой.

Когда Марк приходит в кафе, Юта уже там. Сидит за отдельным столиком с порциями на себя и на Марка.

Марк благодарит его, но подозревает, что это его последний обед.

Юта ждет, пока Марк расслабится, прежде чем начать:

— Птичка нашептала, — проговаривает он, — что тебе кое-кто нравится.

Марк подавляет желание закатить глаза:

— Птичку зовут Тэн? — хмыкает он. Юта кривится.

— Я бы назвал его по-другому, но не суть, — Юта устраивает локти на стол, полностью отдавая свое внимание Марку.

Последний сюрпает сок через трубочку, оттягивая время.

— Это Джонни, — Юта давится воздухом.

— Джонни? — переспрашивает он, Марк кивает.

— Он провожает меня после вечерних пар, — Марк тушуется, чувствуя себя несколько неловко. — Ну, после того случая.

— И он тебе нравится, — уточняет Юта.

Марк ведет плечом.

— Я бы не сказал, — он замирает, сталкиваясь с Ютой взглядами. — Может, немного. Он довольно добр ко мне, это просто симпатия.

Юта понятливо мычит.

— Я проинформирую его, — кивает он, заключая и получая испуганное « _Нет!_ » в ответ.

***

Марк почти сбегает от Джонни.

Он не может избавиться от чувства, что тот что-то знает, и доверять словам Юты в его случае — слишком самонадеянно.

Возможно, после разговора с Ютой, Марк себя немного накрутил, и ему нужно немного потерпеть, чтобы головокружение первых дней окончательно прошло. Ему не нравится Джонни, он просто немного падок на проявления доброты в свою сторону.

Марк поднимается на свой этаж, прислушиваясь к тишине в комнатах соседей по блоку.

Привычка появилась относительно недавно.

Он проходит к себе в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь и скидываю на пол рюкзак. Марк разминает шею, прикидывая, успеет ли он в душ до того, как вернутся соседи.

Марк открывает ящики в поисках чистой одежды, когда телефон в его кармане вибрирует.

Он проверяет входящее сообщение, и это уже давно начало его подбешивать.

_«Так близко, но так далеко»_

Марк хмурится, позволяя себе злиться, когда набирает сообщение в ответ.

«Просто отвали»

_«Не будь таким грубым»_

«Хватит меня преследовать»

_«Я тебя не преследую»_   
_«Я забочусь о тебе»_

«Это не так, просто оставьте меня в покое»

_«Ты же сейчас совсем один?»_

Марк вздрагивает.

_«Ты, наверное, вспотел»_   
_«На улице уже холодно, примешь душ? Теплый»_   
_«Ты же не против, если я присоединюсь?»_   
_«Третий этаж ведь?»_

Марк запирается в ванной. Он не уверен, но в собственной комнате он не может оставаться. Выйти из блока — тоже страшно. А защелка на двери однажды выдержала удар биты от пьяного Тэна.

Марка ноги не держат, и он сползает вниз по двери. Он замирает и пытается понять, слышит ли он что-то за дверью или это галлюцинации.

Он накрывает рот ладонью, когда ему действительно что-то слышится. Дышать медленно и тихо не получается совсем. Он в панике наблюдает за тем, как загорается экран, уведомляя о новом входящем.

_«Почему ты спрятался?»_

У Марка на лице — ужас. Он почти физически ощущает, как по его спине проводят ногтями, пусть действие совершается с поверхностью двери, за которой он сидит. Холодный тонкий звук режет по ушам.

У него трясутся руки, он не понимает, что ему делать.

Он смахивает контакты на телефоне, несколько секунд смотрит на номер Юты, только чтобы потом утянуть взгляд на несколько имен вверх.

_Джонни не мог уйти далеко._

Или мог, Марк, честно не знает. Он пишет ему сообщение, даже не уверенный, что тот его быстро увидит. Но Джонни видит, и Марк проглатывает всхлип.

«вернись срочно прямо сейчас пожалуйста»

«что-то произошло?»

«я не один», и, прежде чем джонни успевает допечатать сообщение, Марк отправляет следом:

«кто-то в моей комнате пожалуйста хен»  
«скажи что ты недалеко скажи что заберешь меня пожалуйста мне страшно»

Марк боится, что Джонни откажет, или что уже далеко, или что не успеет. Но Джонни пишет:

«я буду через пять минут оставайся на месте и представь что ты один в очень безопасном месте»  
«в какой ты комнате? я уже бегу за тобой»

Когда раздается стук в дверь, Марк почти перестает дышать. За пульсом, стоящим в ушах, он не сразу слышит голос Джонни, который просит открыть дверь.

Марк падает ему в руки. Джонни вжимает его лицом в себя, но Марк все равно краем глаза замечает беспорядок в комнате: открытые ящики, распахнутые дверцы шкафчиков, одежда и белье.

Джонни говорит, что заберет его с собой.

В коридоре они сталкиваются с Тэном, тот смотрит обеспокоенно, отмечая состояние Марка, но не мешает им идти.

***

Марк слышит, как за стенкой ругаются Юта и Джонни.

Юта говорит, что сам найдет вломившегося, Джонни просит его не лезть.

— Парень моего друга работает в полиции, — настаивает Юта. — Я не буду лезть в неприятности, просто найду подозреваемого и попрошу его проверить.

— И что ты будешь делать?

— Опрошу соседей по этажу, — Юта ведет плечом. — Что-нибудь придумаю. Сидеть просто так я больше не хочу.

Джонни громко вздыхает.

— Если что-то узнаешь, скажешь? — просит он. Юта дает обещание.

Когда Джонни заходит к Марку, Юта уже уходит. Джонни подсаживается на кровать к Марку.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Джонни.

— Лучше, — глухо отвечает Марк. Джонни слабо улыбается ему, протягивая руку, чтобы поправить сползающую с плеча Марка футболку.

Она принадлежит Джонни и несколько велика Марку, но ему так спокойней. В квартире Джонни, как можно дальше от собственного жилья.

Марк вздрагивает, когда пальцы Джонни касаются его кожи на шее. Он смущенно смотрит на Джонни, но тот не смотрит ему в глаза.

Его холодит от того, как Джонни ведет пальцами по его шее, задевая ногтями.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — мягко произносит Джонни.

Марк почти жмурится, когда Джонни еле ощутимо целует его в уголок губ.

Он следит за тем, как Джонни поднимается на ноги и отходит к двери.

— Побудь несколько дней здесь, — говорит Джонни. — Так будет безопасней.

Марка действительно не беспокоят больше.

Если не Джонни, то кто-то точно провожает его до квартиры, где запирается на несколько замков.

Он немного начинает привыкать к Джонни. Старший постоянно беспокоится о его комфорте и возится с ним почти как с ребенком.

Марк ненадолго забывает о том, почему он здесь. Он все так же учится, общаясь с друзьями и теперь несколько чаще обычного краснеет при Джонни.

Например, когда они смотрят фильм вместе, лежа на кровати, и Марк надеется, что его не слишком заметно трясет. Он, вообще-то, пытается держаться естественно, но от этого нервничает только сильнее.

Марк замирает, когда Джонни находит его руку под одеялом. Он пытается увидеть его выражение лица краем глазом, но его ещё больше выбивает из колеи, когда Джонни переплетает их пальцы.

Марк смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и все мысли вылетают у него из головы, когда он видит, как Джонни прикрывает глаза, наклоняясь к нему.

Губы Джонни мажут Марку по щеке, когда тот отворачивается в последний момент.

Джонни выглядит растерянным, а Марк сам не знает, почему так поступил.

Джонни выпрямляется, затем вовсе встает со своего места.

— Я прогуляюсь, — коротко говорит он. Марк кидает быстрый взгляд в сторону окна.

— Уже поздно, — возражает он. На улице давно стемнело, а по вечерам в последние дни довольно холодно.

Джонни качает головой, Марк наблюдает за ним, пока тот собирается. Он хочет что-то сказать, может, извиниться, но не решается.

Когда за Джонни закрывается дверь, Марк укутывается в одеяло, не вслушиваясь диалоги фильма.

Он несколько раз сжимает и разжимает в кулак пальцы руки, за которую держался Джонни. Марк мысленно стонет, только он мог так облажаться.

Марк собирается позвонить Джонни, чтобы вернуть его домой и нормально поговорить, когда получает новое входящее.

_«Почему ты ушел?»_

Марк сглатывает.

_«Тебя заставили уйти?»_   
_«Это же тот, у кого ты сейчас?»_   
_«Это он виноват?»_

Сообщения все приходят, и Марк не знает, что чувствует.

_«Если его не будет, ты вернешься ко мне?»_

Марк блокирует номер и звонит Джонни.

Мелодия чужого звонка начинает раздаваться где-то под подушками. Марк раскидывает их вокруг себя, чтобы найти телефон.

Он с горечью отмечает собственное имя на экране, прежде чем отменить вызов.

Он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем найти в контактах Юту.

Юта просит его успокоиться. Он обещает проверить их общих знакомых, не знают ли они, куда Со мог пойти.

Он говорит, что, если Джонни ушел не так давно, он вряд ли далеко ушел. Что скоро вернется.

Юта предлагает приехать, но Марк отказывается, говоря, что не хочет, чтобы и тот оказался под угрозой.

У Джонни не сразу получается открыть дверь. Её подпирает уснувший на полу Марк.

Когда Джонни переносит Марка в кровать, тот не отпускает его.

Джонни осторожно поправляет чужие волосы, проводит кончиками пальцев по щекам Марка, по напряженному лбу, подсыхающим дорожкам.

Он мягко улыбается, приобнимая Марка и устраиваясь удобней.

***

Донхек громко роняет сумку на стол рядом с разложенными конспектами Ренджуна. Он садится рядом с друзьями, тут же устремляя недовольный взгляд на Марка.

Последний закатывает глаза, откладывая тетради и складывая руки на груди:

— Что? — спрашивает он.

— Почему я должен искать тебя через Ренджуна? — возмущается Донхек. — Почему сообщения не проверяешь?

Марк пожимает плечами.

— Не ношу телефон.

Донхек моргает.

— В смысле?

—Не ношу, — повторяет Марк. — Оставил его у Джонни. Для профилактики.

— И это помогает? — уточняет Донхек. Марк кивает.

— Знаешь, как приятно, когда ничего не получаешь, — говорит он.

— Но ты же уже и так закрыл все сети и номер сменил? — не понимает Донхек.

Марк хмыкает.

— Тебе напомнить, как ты забыл где-то свой незапароленный телефон, тем самым дав возможность узнать мой номер?

— Окей, — признает Донхек. — Но соцсети?

Марк вздыхает, и вместо него продолжает Ренджун:

— Помнишь, Джемина взломали два дня назад? — Донхек кивает. Ренджун молчит, выразительно смотря Донхеку в глаза.

Донхек сначала не догоняет, а затем громко охает:

— Тебе Джемин написал?!

— Кто-то с его аккаунта, — поправляет его Марк.

Ренджун кивает.

— У Джемина пароль один на все, — говорит он. — Его дата рождения.

Донхек кривит лицо.

— Неприятно, — соглашается он. — Ладно, возможно ты в чем-то прав, но это же не решает проблему?

Марк качает головой. Донхек хмурится, но тему не развивает.

— Хочешь, я напишу Джонни, что у нас отменили последнюю пару? — предлагает Ренджун.

— Нет, — тут же отказывается Марк, — не стоит, — он запинается, — хочу провести время с вами.

Ренджун пожимает плечами, но не возражает. Тоже соскучился за все эти дни.

***

Марк играет с друзьями в баскетбол после окончания тренировки команды. Ренджун — менеджер, а Джено и Джемин участники, поэтому им удается выпросить зал на час с условием, что они тут все отдраят.

Джемин еще раз извиняется перед Марком, что тот испытал на себе удар из-за него, и говорит, что придумал новый пароль. Донхек едва успевает остановить того от озвучивания.

Марк чувствует себя здесь спокойно, обходя защиту Джено или попадаясь на подножку Донхека.

Он не замечает, как быстро проходит время, и возвращается в реальность, только когда Ренджун дергает его за рукав футболки и указывает себе за спину.

Марк сначала непонимающе смотрит на Ренджуна, затем ему за спину. Улыбка застывает на его лице, когда он видит опирающегося на дверной косяк Джонни.

Джено улюлюкает, а Донхек бьет Марка по спине полотенцем:

— Лети, — смеется он, подталкивая Марка к выходу. — Без тебя веселее.

Джонни встречает Марка, приобнимая того за талию и забирая у того рюкзак.

Марк оглядывается, получая два больших пальца от Донхека. Он же салютует Джонни, когда тот кидает на него взгляд.

Донхек разворачивается к друзьям, когда закрывается дверь в зал.

— Ну, что, — тянет он. — Двое против двух? Ренджун? — зовет он, когда Хуан не отвечает и сначала смотрит на Донхека несфокусированно.

— Конечно, — кивает Ренджун, все еще пытаясь зацепиться за какую-то мысль.

***

Они проходят несколько метров, прежде чем Джонни останавливается, а вместе с ним останавливается Марк.

Марк замирает, когда Джонни склоняется к нему, удерживая за талию и целуя в губы.

Когда он отстраняется, Марк чувствует его дыхание. Джонни вытирает каплю пота у того со лба.

Руку он не убирает, все еще касаясь ладонью чужой щеки.

— Хочешь сначала переодеться? Снаружи прохладно, — отмечает Джонни. Марк качает головой. — Тогда домой. Поваляемся в кровати, чтобы отогреть тебя после улицы.

Марк кивает и поднимает взгляд, сталкиваясь глазами с Джонни. Тот улыбается, смотрит с обожанием.

Джонни хороший. Он всегда защитит Марка.

***

Тэн предлагает Юте колу.

Юта смотрит на банку хмуро, но принимает ее, прикладывая ее ко лбу.

— А ничего покрепче нет?

Тэн качает головой, открывает банку и, вздыхая, ставит ее ближе к Юте, прежде чем забрать обратно колу Юты и открыть ее уже для себя.

— Все же наладилось, — закатывает глаза Тэн, — С месяц никаких намеков и преследований. Марк под защитой большого брата.

Юта понимает Тэна. Он рад, действительно рад, что у Марка все хорошо, но он не может быть полностью в этом уверен, пока не найдет виноватого.

— Единственный шанс поймать его был, когда он вломился к Марку, — ворчит Юта, ставя локоть на стол и подпирая подбородок рукой.

— Ну, прости, — закатывает глаза Тэн. — Я сказал все, что запомнил в тот вечер.

Юта кивает, понимая, что вины друга в этом нет.

— Но, — все-таки говорит Юта, — если бы ты пошел на кухню не так поздно, может, все было бы по-другому, — Юта кидает взгляд на тарелку сырных палочек перед Тэном. — Ты точно на диете?

Тэн выглядит оскорбленным.

— Я два месяца сидел на диете, сейчас я могу позволить себе все, что угодно, — Юта на его слова только хмыкает, и Тэн продолжает: — К твоему сведению, я уложился ровно в те полчаса, когда встретил Со по дороге к Марку и обратно.

Юта как раз делает глоток, когда слышит чужие слова и давится. Тэн ворчит и достает салфетки, чтобы вытереть поверхность стола и кашляющего Юту.

Когда Юта успокаивается, он переспрашивает:

— Что значит полчаса?

Тэн пожимает плечами.

— То и значит.

Юта задумывается.

— Но когда Джонни пришел за Марком, он сразу же его вывел оттуда, — вспоминает Юта. Тэн тоже обдумывает его слова, сглатывая.

— То есть, — медлит Тэн, — это действительно складывается.  



End file.
